You Say Evil like It's a Bad Thing
by Malfoysplaymate
Summary: When Hermione Granger finds out on her eighteenth birthday that she was adopted it changes her entire life. Not only is she a pureblood witch but also she was born from two of the worst death eaters to have ever lived.  More Inside
1. Chapter 1

Title: You say Evil like it's a bad thing

Pairing: Hermione/Draco/Lucius

Category: Darkfic, Graphic Violence

Disclaimer: We all know the brilliant J.K Rowling owns these characters. I make no money from this.

Summary: When Hermione Granger finds out on her eighteenth birthday that she was adopted it changes her entire life. Not only is she a pureblood witch but also she was born from two of the worst death eaters to have ever lived. When her two best friends and schoolmates abandon Hermione she starts to see things in a different light.

Author's Note: This is a sort of remake to my story You Say Evil like it's a bad thing on . Unlike the other story, which stars Ginny/Draco/Lucius, this one is with our favorite girl Hermione. For the purpose of this story Snape killed Dumbledore and ran off without Draco being present therefore Draco is allowed to attend school.

Warning: Malfoycest, Blood Play, Character Deaths, Torture.

_Dear, Miss Granger_

_First and foremost I wish you a very happy birthday. I know you must be curious as to why I would be writing to you. In order for you to understand I must start from the beginning. During the first war Tom Riddle had many followers, many faithful servants willing to do anything and everything for him. None of these followers however, were as faithful as Melinda and Fox Walker. The Walkers were Tom's right hand; some even believed that the Walker's hate and evil rivaled those of Tom Riddle himself._

_On the night of the death of Lily and James Potter, very few know the real story of what happened. Melinda and Fox Walker arrived at the Potter's that night with Voldemort. They tortured and killed Lily and James while Voldemort sent the killing curse at Harry. When the curse rebounded and killed Voldemort it caused an explosion destroying the house and Melinda and Fox Walker with it. Very few people also knew that Melinda and Fox had a small child, a little girl who at the time was being watched over in Walker Manor by house elves while her parents were away. Once I was informed of the deaths of Lily, James, Melinda, and Fox I took it upon myself to rescue both baby Walker and baby Potter. _

_You are aware of course where Young Mr. Potter was placed. I had to leave him with his aunt and uncle for both protection and the assurance that growing up muggle would keep the fame and fortune from going to his head. He would learn to appreciate everything given to him as well as the value of friendship. I believed the same for Young Miss Walker. Being born from the most notorious death eaters to have ever lived comes with equal if not more fame than getting rid of the darkest wizard our world has ever known._

_I know you are still curious as to why I am informing you of all this and I assure you I will get there. After placing Mr. Potter with his family I continued on to another muggle town where I met a young couple that were unable to conceive. I spoke to them for a long while informing them of certain things and what they could expect from a magical child. They eagerly took the baby in and watched over her until her letter arrived to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sure you know where I am going with this now Miss Granger or rightfully Miss Walker. I know this is a lot to process and I hope you understand why I did what I did. I wanted you and Mr. Potter to grow up without the sure fire pressures of society, to be ordinary children with ordinary problems. _

_I hope you can one day forgive an old man for only wanting what was best._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione Walker, once Hermione Granger, stared out of the window of the Hogwarts Express thinking of the letter Professor McGonagall had given to her a few days after Professor Dumbledore's funeral. McGonagall informed Hermione that she had also received a letter from Dumbledore explaining the situation and giving her instructions on how to help Hermione claim her rightful name and fortune. Hermione had lived in denial for almost the entire summer while she helped Ron and Harry with researching for the Horcruxes. McGonagall however informed her that though the situation was unfortunate all pureblood's had to be registered into wizarding society by law. So, it was with a heavy heart that Hermione claimed her name and fortune. Walker Manor was now accessible to her but Hermione had yet to step foot in it. Merlin only knew what kind of dark evil things happened in that house.

"Mione?" Harry called breaking Hermione from her thoughts. "What's wrong with you? You've been really distracted lately."

"Yeah," Ron chipped in. "We thought you'd be happy about coming back to school."

Hermione looked over at her friends. Her eyes landed on Harry and she felt guilt consume her just like its been doing since she found out her parent's were the ones that made Harry an orphan. She had yet to tell them about the letter and its contents. She was scared of their reaction, of what they would do if they found out who she really was. Unfortunately she knew she'd have to tell them soon now that they were going back to school. It would be hard to hide when she went by the name Walker now.

Hermione gave them a weak smile, "I am. I am happy to be back I just…I can't help but think of Dumbledore and the you know what's we're supposed to be searching for."

Harry nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I have no idea where to start but at least we've got the library at school to help us."

"And with Hermione as head girl we have access to the restricted section." Ron added.

Their compartment door opened and in walked in Ginny, Dean, Neville, and Luna. They all sat down and began talking animatedly. Hermione participated very little into their conversation. Twenty minutes later she got up to head into the Heads compartment with Ron who was once again a prefect. Hermione looked around at everyone noting that all the prefects were there. The only person missing was the Head boy. As if on cue the door slid open to reveal Draco Malfoy with his trademark smirk and a shiny head boy badge pinned on his robes.

"Malfoy!" Ron said loudly his eyes widening.

"_Malfoy?_ You're head boy?" Hermione said incredulously.

Malfoy stared at Hermione his grey eyes boring into hers. Hermione swallowed thickly feeling for some reason very exposed. Malfoy walked inside stood close to Hermione and leaned in to whisper. "Surprised? _Walker_?"

Hermione gasped jumping away from him as if burned.

"Oi!" Ron said getting up to face off with Malfoy. "Stay away from her!"

Malfoy smirked again his eyes never leaving Hermione's frightened ones. _He knew!_ And if Malfoy knew it meant his father knew as well. It was common knowledge that Malfoy Senior was a death eater and Malfoy was following in his father's footsteps. If they knew she was a Walker then they also knew her parents were death eaters as well.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for not minding your own business Weasel." Malfoy answered.

Ron sputtered angrily taking his wand out but Hermione intervened. "Sit down and put your wand away Ron before _I_ take points off Gryffindor. There's no fighting on the train. I can take care of myself."

Red-faced Ron sat down glaring at Malfoy. Hermione cleared her throat and tried not to stutter as she spoke to the prefects about their duties. She could feel Malfoy's stare throughout the entirety of her speech. After she was done she addressed him without looking his way.

"Do you have anything to add Malfoy?"

"Yes," Malfoy said his eyes boring a hole in Hermione's back. "Everyone out. We've got some head duties to discuss."

All of the prefects stood and left one by one except for Ron. He was glaring daggers at Malfoy refusing to move from Hermione's side.

"Are you deaf as well as dumb? I said out Weasel." Malfoy sneered.

"I'm not going anywhere Ferret! Do you really think you're fooling anyone Malfoy? You're a death eater. And if you think I'm leaving you here with Hermione you're off your rocker." Ron said loudly.

Hermione met Malfoy's eyes and he raised an eyebrow at her. Sighing she turned to Ron. "It's okay Ron. Malfoy knows better than to try anything on the train. Especially if he can lose his head boy status."

Ron looked at Hermione in disbelief. "You're joking right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, the faster you go the faster I can meet up with you. I'll be fine. It's not like I don't have my wand."

Ron finally headed towards the door but not before stopping to threaten Malfoy if he tried anything. Malfoy didn't even spare him a glance. Once the door was closed behind Ron, Hermione turned to Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione hissed.

Malfoy grinned. "Now, now, now Walker is that the way you treat a fellow child of death eaters?"

Hermione glared at him. "Don't call me that. I will always be a Granger."

"Oh come now Walker don't be that way," Malfoy said circling her slowly. "You may have been raised by those _muggles_, but pure blood runs in your veins, _death eater_ blood runs in your veins."

"It's not about blood Malfoy or what kind of people ones parents were. It's where you come from. What kind of person you are now." Hermione spat.

Malfoy chuckled darkly, "Oh, such naiveté. You'll soon learn Walker. What will your little friends think when they find out? Or Scar head? "

Hermione didn't bother to hear anymore and stormed out of the compartment. Malfoy was wrong. Harry and Ron will understand. They had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as Hermione got back Ron stood up, his face as red as ever. "What did that git want? Did he say something foul to you?"

Hermione looked around the compartment at all her friend's concerned faces. She felt a small smile grace her lips; they'd understand. She was still the same old Hermione she'd always been. Shaking her head she smiled, "Nothing. McGonagall wants to meet us after dinner. He didn't do anything."

She sat down then and everyone continued on with his or her conversations. Hermione participated this time feeling a lot better. Everything would work itself out. She'd tell Harry and Ron tomorrow.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

After the sorting of the first years, which in Hermione's opinion was significantly less then the year before, and everyone was fed, McGonagall stood up to give the beginning of term speech.

"First and foremost I want to welcome all of you back for another year at Hogwarts. As all of you may know, many tragedies have recently befallen with the war going on outside these walls. I don't feel I must put emphasis on the words _outside these walls_. We are all here to learn, there will be no tolerance for petty fights amongst you. No fighting within the halls, no excuses. Now I must remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to those of you who do not wish to suffer a most painful death. On a lighter note I'd like to introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Mardling."

A handsome young man no older than twenty-five stood up. Many of the students, mostly the female population, started whispering amongst themselves.

"Everyone up to your dormitories, schedules will be handed tomorrow morning at breakfast before the beginning of classes. Prefects, please lead the first years to their new houses. Will the head boy and girl please come up to the front?" McGonagall finished.

"Well, I'll come get you in the morning before breakfast. I-I've got to tell you something, but it can wait till tomorrow." Hermione said trying not to sound nervous.

Harry and Ron nodded before turning to leave. Hermione shook her head when she heard Ron yell, "Oi! Firsties! Follow me if you don't want to sleep in the Great Hall tonight!"

"Come along," McGonagall said when Hermione and Malfoy reached the table. She led them out and up the stairs to a painting on the fourth floor. "You're password is Balderdash. I expect you both to set a proper example to your fellow schoolmates. You were both chosen for this position because of your outstanding grades and leadership. I do not want to regret that choice. Goodnight."

Hermione stepped into the common room first smiling when she saw the comfy looking couches facing the fireplace. There were two desks, one for each of them, and two sets of stairs that led to their dormitories. Hermione didn't even spare Malfoy a glance before taking the staircase on the right and heading up to her new dormitory. It was a nice spacious room made in neutral colors with a large four-poster bed in the middle. Taking off her school robes and shoes Hermione couldn't stop the grin that appeared on her face; her own room. To the left there was a closed door; Hermione opened it to reveal a bathroom exactly like the prefects bath on the third floor. The tub was huge and Hermione eyed all the different spouts each a different color. She was contemplating testing it out when the door directly across from hers opened. Her eyes met Malfoy's as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed casually.

"You know Walker, now that I know who you really are it's hard not to see you in a different light," Malfoy said his eyes running over Hermione's face and body.

Hermione glared at him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Malfoy smirked, "It's hard not to notice what nice tits and ass you have. Or the fact that your pretty little mouth looks like it was made for cock."

Hermione's face turned a deep shade of red, her mouth open in shock.

Malfoy chuckled. "Close that mouth Walker you might give me ideas."

Hermione shut her mouth quickly before turning around and shutting the bathroom door. She made sure it was locked before leaning against it unable to believe what just happened. Nobody had ever spoken to her like that. His words were so…they just…Hermione felt for some odd reason like her stomach was filled with tiny rampaging hippogriffs. Ignoring it she decided she'd forgo the bath and go to bed. She knew tomorrow wasn't going to be an easy day.

_DMDMDMDMDMDM_

Draco stared at the closed door chuckling softly under his breath. He turned back to his room removing his robes, tie, and shoes before lying down in bed. He stared at the ceiling with his arms under his head as he thought of Hermione Granger now Hermione Walker. He still couldn't believe it when his father spoke to him about the news a few days before he was to depart for Hogwarts. They had just finished an important meeting with the Dark Lord when Lucius asked Draco to visit with him in the study.

"Sit down Dragon," Lucius Malfoy said as he walked to the cabinet behind a large mahogany desk and took out two glasses and a bottle of very expensive firewhiskey.

Draco sat unsure of what his father wanted to speak to him about. He watched his father pour each of them a glass. He handed Draco his but didn't sit or touch his glass on the desk.

Lucius looked at his son, a small smirk appearing on his face at how handsome he was. His blond hair fell over his face right almost reaching his beautiful grey eyes. His face had lost the pointed features of his mother as he grew older and was now softer, manlier. Draco's lips were a light pink, the bottom fuller than the top, made for kissing. Oh, how Lucius loved his Dragon. He would kill anyone that tried to harm a hair on his son's head. Unfortunately, Draco's mother was one of them. She had tried to sabotage Draco's first mission, unwilling to let her son kill some worthless muggles. Narcissa had wanted Draco to run to the old fool Dumbledore and beg to be taken in until _Potter_ won the war. What a fool she had been. The only good thing that had come of their arranged marriage had been Draco. Lucius had never loved Narcissa; he knew she was weak from the start but not his Dragon. Draco had always been a remarkable boy, smart, charming, he knew he had wanted to be like his father since he was old enough to walk.

When the Dark Lord rose again Draco had wanted to take the dark mark then. Only fourteen and he knew he wanted to kill, wanted to feel the power of taking someone's life. Lucius waited for Draco to be sixteen before he allowed him to take the mark, his first task to kill the mudblood Justin Finch-Fletchley's parents. That's when Narcissa had gotten in the way. Lucius had asked his son what he thought they should do with his mother and he could see the blood lust in his son's eyes when he whispered _kill her._ Lucius had smirked at his son leaning to brush their lips together before killing his wife in front of his son. That night after Narcissa's death and Draco's task accomplished, Lucius and his son began their unconventional relationship. They had taken tasks together from the Dark Lord never once looking back. Now Lucius had received some intriguing news from one of his associates at Gringotts that proved to be interesting.

"Father?" Draco asked breaking Lucius from his thoughts.

"Do you remember when I spoke to you of my once closest friends Melinda and Fox Walker?" Lucius asked finally picking up his glass and taking a sip of the decadent liquid.

Draco nodded. "Yes, they were death eaters died in the first war after killing Potter's parents. I remember."

"What you do not know is that they had a child; a daughter your age who had been missing since the death of Melinda and Fox. It was rumored the meddlesome fool Dumbledore had hidden her, placed her with a family and changed her name but it was never proven. No one knew of her whereabouts, whether she was alive or dead or what would become of her inheritance and Walker Manor. That is, no one knew of her whereabouts until today."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "You know where she is father?"

Lucius finished his drink and set down the empty glass on the desk. He smiled at his son. "Yes, and so do you."

Draco frowned. "I don't understand."

Lucius walked around his desk and stood behind his son. He bent down so his warm breath caressed Draco's ear. "Does the name Hermione Granger ring a bell?"

Draco sneered. "Potter's mudblood?"

Lucius nuzzled Draco's throat grinning when he felt him shudder. "Not a mudblood. The blood in her veins is as pure as ours. The Walker's have been around for centuries."

Draco turned his face towards his father so their mouths were inches apart. "Does she know?" he asked softly.

"Yes, she received her inheritance today," Lucius whispered leaning forward to capture Draco's lips in a soft demanding kiss.

Draco moaned pressing his lips harder against his fathers. Their tongues fought for dominance for a while before Lucius gripped his son hair and pulled his head back exposing Draco's throat. Lucius ran his tongue down the delicate skin of his son's neck before biting him hard enough to break skin. Draco groaned raising his hips off the chair; his cock was hard as a rock. Lucius licked the metallic liquid off his son's throat groaning at the taste. He raised his head to kiss Draco on the lips once again. When Draco started to reach for his father's robes Lucius grabbed his son's hands and ended their kiss.

"I want you to do something for me Dragon," Lucius said letting go of Draco's hands to cup his face.

Draco stared into eyes exactly like his own. "Yes father."

"I want Hermione Walker on our side. You need to do whatever it takes to get her to join the Dark Lord." Lucius said.

Draco frowned, "How father? She hates me. She hates our lord."

"Use your skills Dragon, your charm, your cleverness, your cunning. How do you think Potter will react when he finds out her parents killed his? How do you think her friends will react once they find out she is a daughter of two of the greatest death eaters to have ever lived? Use that to your advantage. Divide them, get her to hate them and trust you. I believe you can do it Dragon. I believe in you."

Draco and his father had then proceeded to fuck each other's brains out right there on the study floor. When he arrived on the platform of 9¾ he had spotted Hermione right away. He watched her with her friends noting that she looked worried. She had bitten her lip nervously drawing Draco's attention to her mouth. And what a mouth it was. He had never notices how red and full her lips were before. How her long curls went down her back almost reaching her ass. An ass, Draco noticed, that wasn't flat like Pansy's or Daphne's but nice and round. Perfect for spanking. Oh, how he wanted to bend her over and make her pretty bottom blush. At that moment Draco made his decision. Not only would he get her on the Dark Lord's side but he would make her his as well.

Draco turned over on his bed thinking of the day to come. How would he begin dividing Hermione and her friends? A brilliant thought suddenly popped into his head and Draco quickly got off the bed and ran down to the common room to write his father a letter of what he would need. He couldn't wait.


End file.
